


[ART] "...Merlin?"

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Demon possession, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Possession, Really fricking cool red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: All Gwaine knew was that this was not the same person he had ridden out with.





	[ART] "...Merlin?"

 

~

Tumblr: <http://the-astro-ace.tumblr.com/post/177598822145/merlin>

DeviantART: <https://www.deviantart.com/dudette5030/art/Merlin-761989229>

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me and I was just "I SIMPLY MUST DRAW IT" so here ya go lol. Enjoy.  
> I may write a fic for this but uhhhhhhhhhhhhh *looks at 60+ WIPs* yeahhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> Huion H610 tablet. Photoshop Elements 10
> 
> ~~Also if anyone wants to write a fic based off this, go ahead and I will love you forever~~


End file.
